The Unipfhorm's Ranks and Positions.
The Unipfhorm has a ranking system that gives members the right to wear certain colors or even armor sets. "Ranking Up" in the Unipfhorm can be easy... or it can be almost impossible, it all depends on how you "run" things and how good you are. Some ranks have exceptions though, and do not depend on your playing level, and only depend on your leadership skill level. Other ranks can depend entirely on your skill level, and not on your leadership skills. The ranks are divided into two groups called "Divisions". Divisions are either given to a member by an A.I. or the member can choose what division they want to be in. (If their choice is not overwritten by an A.I.) Divisions are represented by a player's secondary base color. There are two Divisions: ' Warrior - A member that has been granted or assigned a Matchmaking priority. Operator - A member that has been granted or assigned a Custom Games priority. After a member has been honored in a Division they have different grades that represent the member's ranking in that division. The ranks are called "Tiers". The higher the Tier in your Division technically the higher your rank is in the Unipfhorm's community. If your Tier is higher you get a small perk that allows you to have higher authority over those of a lower rank than you. Tiers are represented by the darkness of your secondary color. '''The Three Tiers: ' Tiers for a'' W'arrior: '' Tier 1 - Sea Foam Tier 2 - Olive Tier 3 - Sage Tiers for an'' Operator: '' Tier 1 - Ice Tier 2 - Cobalt Tier 3 - Blue After a member (Operator or Warrior) goes past the third Tier, they become a rank called a "Specialist" or "Councilor". Becoming a Specialist or Operator requires a great amount of skill and leadership. A Specialist is a member that has gotten past all three Tiers of the Warrior Division. So with that said I bet you could guess that a Councilor is a member that has gotten past all Tiers of the Operator Division. These ranks have much higher authority than their predecessors, and do not have Tiers. The name for these two noble ranks are classified as "Prestige Members" and they are technically Tier 4, oh and the secondary color changes again: Specialist - Teal Councilor - Crimson Well then now since the basic titles have been spoken of, I will now discuss the "Elite" ranks. Honor Guards are the wingmen of the Unipfhorm's leaders. It takes outrageous skill to become such a rank. Color is secondary. Honor Guard - Orange Yes, of corse there is a rank above the Honor Guard, if you can get past that rank then you are granted with a new title. The title is called "Commander" and is basically a slightly lower rank than an A.I. The color is defined as armor secondary. Commander - White Everyone's emblem color is what their armor secondary is and the armor primary color is Steel. This goes for everyone. Examples: Operator Tier 3 - Armor Secondary is Blue and the clan emblem is Blue. Warrior Tier 2 - Armor Secondary is Olive and the clan emblem is Olive. OpTier1 Emblem.png|Operator, Tier 1 Emblem WarTier1 Emblem.png|Warrior, Tier 1 Emblem OpTier2 Emblem.png|Operator, Tier 2 Emblem WarTier2 Emblem.png|Warrior, Tier 2 Emblem OpTier3 Emblem.png|Operator, Tier 3 Emblem WarTier3 Emblem.png|Warrior, Tier 3 Emblem Honor Guard Emblem.png|Honor Guard Emblem Mod Emblem.png|Moderator Emblem Commander Emblem.png|Commander Emblem Warden Emblem.png|Warden Emblem Field Commander Emblem.png|Field Commander Emblem MasterEmblem.png|Supreme Commander Emblem